


Angels of the Battlefield

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/F, Fluff, Here's my first attempt at slowburn, Lesbian, Pharmercy, Romance, Sapphic, Slow Burn, hope it works, it's gonna be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch is reformed with some of their original agents: Winston, Tracer, Reinhardt, Soldier:76, Mercy, Mei and a new recruit that Mercy takes an interest in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy enjoys the beaches of Ilios before her team arrives.

Dr. Angela Ziegler sat on the warm sand of Ilios’ beach. She was enjoying her day of peace before her mission the next day. A day of warm sunshine, calming waves and wearing shorts and a tanktop than her valkyrie suit. A day like this is always needed when a life of constant action, stress, and intensity is led. She enjoyed having her feet buried in the sand, the sounds of the ocean singing, and hearing children play and laugh. She always made sure to arrive a couple of hours earlier than expected to explore the environment and enjoy its attractions.  
A faint, mechanical sound could be heard in the distance. Angela looked up to the sky and saw the drop ship flying in. No doubt that was her team arriving.  
“It was fun while it lasted.” She said to herself.  
She picked herself up from the sand and headed up to the higher ground to meet her team. She wanted to say hello to everyone as well as meet the newest recruit to the team.  
The ramp on the ship unlocked and slowly released. As Angela made her way towards the ship to greet her teammates the sound of Tracer’s voice could be heard over the intercom.  
“Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we have arrived at Ilios!”  
Soldier:76 walked out of the ship with his weapon over his shoulder. He gave a quick nod to Mercy on his way out. The next person to come walking out was Winston.  
“Hello Mercy, how is Ilios?” He gave her a quick salute and a smile.  
“It’s beautiful here! You should definitely take the time to visit the beach, it is wonderful there.” Her hands clasped together and she perked her head up in excitement.  
“I might make that my first stop, I will see you later on in the day.” Winston continued walking in the same direction 76 was going. Mercy waved to him goodbye.  
“Hello!”  
Mercy was happily startled by the loud greeting from behind her. Out from the ship came Reinhardt. To another surprise he wasn’t wearing his armour, he had a button-down, blue, shirt with the sleeves rolled up and burgundy pants. He walked fast out of the ship and towards Mercy with his arms wide expecting a hug. She leapt into him to return the hug.  
“Reinhardt! How have you been?”  
“The same way I always am, strong and happy to fight the good fight!” He gently let her down and showed an excited smile.  
“I see your age hasn’t caught up to you yet.”  
Reinhardt chuckled at her comment.  
“Hah! My age has miles to go before my body starts to weaken!”  
“You never fail to be the picture of health.”  
“You got that right! Anyways, I’ll be seeing you around Mercy, I want to see some sites before we have to do our job.”  
He walked into the city still keeping his excited grin on his face.  
Mei and Tracer exited the ship together. The two of them waved happily to their teammate. Mercy giggled lightly at their happy greeting and waved back with a warm smile. They continued on with their walk out of the ship and into the city.  
Lastly, out came the newest recruit of the recently reformed Overwatch. She wore a green jacket and a blue shirt and pants, while carrying a duffle bag. She saw Mercy standing by the exit ramp greeting people. Mercy’s eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the tattoo on the recruit’s eye. It had a strong similarity to Ana.  
“You must be our newest recruit….”  
“Pharah, I am Pharah and you are?”  
“Mercy! Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
Pharah walked up to the doctor and extended her hand. Mercy grasped hers and shook.  
“I am looking forward to seeing you in action, doctor.” She gave her a smirk before letting go of her hand.  
“As am I!”  
The ship began to make a locking sound and the ramp slowly closed.  
Pharah looked onward towards the city.  
“Care to show me around since you’ve been here before the rest of us?”  
“I’d be honoured to!” Mercy perked at the request. “I’ll show you to the building where the rest of our team is residing so you don’t have to lug that bag around.”  
“Thank you, it would be nice to not have to carry my belongings with me for the entire day.”  
Mercy took the first step while keeping her eye on her. “Come now, there’s so much to see!”  
Pharah couldn’t help but smile at her cheery demeanor. She had a feeling she was going to like this team.


	2. Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy, Winston and Pharah spend the day at the beach.

The two agents walked down the streets of Ilios. They smiled and gave a casual greeting to the civilians passing by them. Mercy’s head turned to face Pharah.  
“I’ve heard much about you….”  
Pharah gave the doctor a nonchalant look.  
“Have you?”  
“A decorated officer of the Egyptian army, working for Helix Security International, and you have quite the combat suit, the likes I’ve never seen. I’m surprised Overwatch wasn’t asking for you earlier.”  
“They were, but by the time I was qualified to join they got disbanded.”  
“The timing was unfortunate. Good thing Winston set out the recall when he did or you would may never have had the opportunity.”  
“I also have 76 to thank for that. He came to me for recruitment as soon as the recall came, or so he tells me.”  
“Ja…I mean...” Mercy caught herself. She forgotten Jack ordered everyone to refer to him as Soldier:76 and not as Jack Morrison. He wanted to keep his identity as an anonymous vigilante. To keep the spotlight off him as well, he made Winston the new leader when it was insisted Jack retakes leadership.  
“Soldier:76 does well when it comes to recruiting new talent.”  
Pharah noticed the slip up but didn’t bother drawing attention to it. It wasn’t as if 76 was trying to hide his name from her, she knew since she was a kid.  
“I’ll be sure to not disappoint him during the mission.” Pharah said confidently.  
“I have faith you’ll do fine.” Mercy gave her a reassuring smile.   
It was nice to receive statements of reassurance like the one Mercy gave. Pharah was used to giving them to anxious recruits in the Egyptian army and wasn’t used to receiving them.   
Mercy lead the new agent down the alley nearing the warehouse that was the temporary Overwatch headquarters. She knocked four times in a certain pattern on the front door. The large dumpster right next to it slid over revealing an entrance inside.  
“Just for safe measures. Winston decided to use this oversized trash can as the door way. The actual door you saw just has a wall behind it with a sound detector.” She pointed it out to Pharah as the two walked into the dumpster sized hole.   
“It’s a perfect walkway for people of our height but for people like Reinhardt or Winston they would need to duck a bit.”  
Pharah analyzed the entrance of the building. It wasn’t completely secure nor was it hi-tech, but it did serve a good enough covert purpose. The entrance was adequate with the limited resources available.  
The base didn’t hide the obviousness that the new Overwatch didn’t have much resources to start with. The medbay was a corner surrounded by room dividers. Their armoury was a series of lockers. It was still better than nothing.  
Mercy led Pharah up the stairs leading to the second floor of the warehouse where the dormitories were set up.   
“Is this Overwatch’s new headquarters?” Pharah asked.   
“Temporarily. Since Overwatch activity is still illegal we’ve set up small outposts hidden in key parts of the world. If one outpost is found out, we take the small resources we brought into this base and evade to the next.”  
“What happens if you run out of fox holes to hide in?”  
“Winston and 76 had set them up, I have no doubt it’ll be a while before we are brought to our last.”  
The dormitory was split into two separate rooms, one for the men and one for the women. The doctor led the new recruit to the bed in the corner with the foot locker by the end with a note reading “Pharah” on top of it.  
“Here is where you’ll be sleeping.”  
The Egyptian dropped her duffle bag onto the bed.  
“Welcome to Overwatch, Pharah.”  
“Thank you, Mercy.”  
“I suppose I should let you settle in now. If you need me I shall be at the beach, possibly with Winston.”  
“I will see you again in a few hours.” She saluted Mercy and was returned with a wave goodbye. 

Mercy sat on the beach watching Winston walk along the shoreline picking up seashells. In the free time he received during Overwatch’s disbanding, making seashell necklaces became one of his newer hobbies. After picking up a few more he returned to Mercy. He sat down beside her, dumping the shells in between his legs.   
“This should be enough for a necklace for everyone.” Winston said as he began to punch out holes into the shells.  
Mercy giggled.  
“Have fun trying to get 76 to wear one of those.”   
“If he won’t then it’ll be one more for anyone of us.”  
After two minutes of work Winston already had assembled one.  
“Here you can have the first.” He gently placed it onto Mercy.  
“Aww thank you.”  
“If you want 76’s just let me know.” He began working on the next one.   
“I’d like to see if he’d wear one before you give me his.” She adored the thought of big, bad, Jack with a necklace made of seashells around his neck.  
“He might shut me out if I just show it to him.”  
“It’s still worth a try.” The two shared a laugh.  
Pharah came up from behind and sat beside Mercy. She changed out of her pants, jacket, and boots and into shorts, a shirt, and flip flops.  
“Heya.” Winston waved to her.  
“Hello, nice of you to join us.” Mercy greeted.   
“I didn’t want to miss the opportunity for a lovely beach day.” Pharah began to lean back on her elbows.   
Winston passed her a gift.  
“Here you go, something for our newest recruit.”  
Pharah looked at the necklace handed to her and smiled at the gesture. She saw the look on the two’s faces wanting her to put it on.   
“Go on,” Mercy perked. “It’ll complement your outfit nicely.”  
Feeling obliged, she hung it around her neck.  
“It looks lovely on you.” Mercy complimented.  
“Thanks….and thank you too Winston, it’s pretty.” Pharah observed Winston’s craftsmanship. It was well done and didn’t look like a cheap thing available at some gift shop.  
“Are you making one for everyone?” She asked.  
“That’s the plan.” Winston grinned, not taking his eyes off the next necklace in the works.  
“I think 76 will be happy to have one.”  
Mercy turned towards Pharah in surprise about the comment.   
“You do?”  
“Sure, he’s not as rough on the inside as he appears to be on the outside.”  
“I’ll have to take your word on that.”  
“What do you think about Reinhardt though?”  
“What do you mean?” Mercy inquired.  
Pharah leaned over to face Winston.  
“No doubt he’ll wear them, the question is how many would he want?”  
Winston held up the pile in between his legs.  
“With the amount I have he can ask for as much as he wants.”  
The three all laughed together.

Night fell and the three agents were headed back to base.   
“A nice day at the beach before a mission does well to keep stress away.” Mercy said.  
“It was nice while it lasted, we will definitely need to revisit again once we’re done here.” Winston replied. He had four seashell necklaces hanging around his neck and four others for his friends hanging on his arm.  
Winston knocked on the door of the warehouse and the dumpster moved aside once more. Once inside and the door sealed, Winston called for the rest of the team.  
“We’re back, and I have gifts.”   
A blue flash lit up in front of him. Tracer stood before him with an excited expression.  
“Gifts?”  
Winston took one of the necklaces off his arm.  
“You could probably tell what I’ve been doing all day.”  
Tracer happily took the seashell necklace from the gorilla’s hand and put it on.   
“It’s lovely! Thanks Winston!”  
Reinhardt was the next to approach. Winston took two off his arm and handed it to him.  
“Thank you my friend. This is truly a marvelous gift.” Reinhardt wore the necklaces with great enthusiasm. Mei and Soldier:76 walked up to Winston together.   
“I am not wearing that.” 76 said as he gazed at the necklace.  
“C’mon, join us.” Mei said to him, taking the necklace and putting it on without hesitation.   
Winston held his last necklace to the soldier.  
“You can at least keep it as a momento.”   
“I don’t need a momento.” The soldier replied coldly.   
“Well if you change your mind I’ll leave it on top of you foot locker.” Winston said with a grin.  
“Suit yourself, I’m still not going to wear it.”  
Winston made his way up the stairs to the dormitory. Tracer and Mei returned to playing the arcade machine that was set up and Reinhardt spectated them.   
“I hope you two are ready for tomorrow.” Soldier:76 said to Mercy and Pharah.  
“I will not fail you.” Pharah responded confidently.  
“And I will be in top-notch shape to aid anyone in need.” Mercy said.  
“That’s what I like to hear. Now go get some rest, we’ll go over the debriefing tomorrow early morning.” The soldier walked away from the two.  
“Rest is best! I think I’ll get right on that.” Mercy said to Pharah. “Good night, I look forward to seeing you in action tomorrow.”   
The doctor proceeded up the stairs to her bed to rest for the night. Pharah on the other hand made her way to the showers to wash up before bed.   
She got undressed and turned the hot water on for the shower. Her mind reflected on the new company she met and spent time with today. For some reason this felt different to her than being in the army. This group felt more close-knit and friendlier than any company she’s been with. Not that everyone was serious and without personality in the army. The agents of this organization felt different, she couldn’t put her finger on it. She especially enjoyed the time she had spent with Winston and Mercy.   
She turned the water off and grabbed the towel from the rack. She dried herself off and made her way to her bed to get dressed.   
Her towel dropped and was thrown on the bed. She opened her locker and pulled out a pair of panties and a tank top to wear to bed. Luckily for her, Mercy was the only other one in the room and was already asleep, or so she thought.   
Mercy had woken up from the sounds of someone walking into the room. Her eyes widened. Her cheeks tinted red. In front of her she saw Pharah’s backside. She was a bit embarrassed to look, but couldn’t help admiring the muscles on the soldier’s back and arms while she was getting dressed. When she was about to turn around, Mercy closed her eyes and flipped to the other side. Pharah rose an eyebrow in suspicion at the sudden movement but disregarded it. She tucked herself into bed and turned off the lamp.   
“Good night Mercy.” She said with a devious smirk.   
Mercy remained silent but kept her blush.

Soldier:76 did his nightly patrol around the warehouse. He stopped to stare at the seashell necklace hanging on the joystick of the arcade machine. He made a quick scan around to make sure no one was within eyeshot. When all seemed clear he picked up the hanging necklace and tossed it over his head.  
Winston stood at the top of the staircase with Tracer sitting on his back.  
“See Tracer, I knew he’d come around eventually.” He attempted to stifle a chuckle so the soldier wouldn’t hear him.  
“You sure told me.” Tracer whispered to him.


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and Pharah team up to protect the civilians of Ilios

Green lights pulsed on the right side of Pharah’s visor. All systems were checked and ready to go. A red line traced along the middle of Soldier:76’s visor. Mercy’s wing’s brightened and stretched out. Tracer’s harness glowed bright blue as she unplugged it from the charger. The Overwatch agents, now fully geared and ready to go, banded around a computerized table. A holographic replica of the city spawned on the grid. Winston approached the table with a few papers grasped in hand. He adjusted his glasses.  
“We have intel of Talon agents operating in this city. They discovered some relics of Greek history and mythology. For those of you who are not aware, Talon isn’t the kind of organization to simply steal relics. We don’t know what they want these artifacts for but my best, educated, guess is that they’d be used to assemble or power a kind of weapon. We cannot allow that.”  
Three red dots scattered on the map.  
“I’ve analyzed the city and marked three key areas that we will need to cover. The ruins of course to stop them from retrieving said artifacts. The lighthouse we will need to covered as a reconnaissance post. This will serve us in the way of finding out where they’re coming from or where they’ll be going to first, and to see who’s going to arrive. The last area will be the well, this is where the bulk of the population resides. We need someone to watch over them and make sure the civilians aren’t collateral damage. Talon agents tend to control crowds, we need to make sure the people aren’t involved with them.”  
Soldier:76 gazed at the map for a while in silence.   
“I’ll take post at the ruins.”  
Reinhardt faced him. “Allow me to help you, with my shield and your aiming we’ll be unstoppable!”  
Mei perked up. “I want to join in on the ruins! I’m interested in seeing these relics myself.”  
Winston nodded. “Recovery team is set, what about scouting team? I’m willing to hold down the lighthouse but I’d feel better with an extra set of eyes watching with me.”  
“You can count on me! We make a great team anyhow.” Tracer nudged him.  
“I guess that leaves me and Pharah for crowd control.” Mercy looked over at the new recruit.  
“This won’t be anything new for me, security is my specialty.”  
“I wouldn’t believe anyone would be more capable than you.” Mercy smiled.   
“I couldn’t agree more, someone from Helix Security International would definitely be a qualified fit for this kind of task.” Winston grinned.   
“We all have our jobs, we should move.” Soldier:76 interrupted the moment.  
“Uh, right. Alright Overwatch, I wish you all the best of luck.”  
The agents marched out of the building and separated into squads.

Pharah and Mercy sat on the tower overlooking the well. Overwatch activity was still illegal, it wouldn’t be easy for them to do their jobs in plain sight. Any watch had to be done out of civilian view to not draw attention. Pharah’s helmet buzzed.  
“Recovery team in position, we’re waiting for the attack.” 76 spoke through the comms.   
Winston’s comm turned on. “Recon team in position and we’re waiting for movement.”  
Pharah held two fingers to her temple. “Crowd control watching, no disturbances yet.”  
“Let’s keep it that way.” 76 mumbled.   
“To keep communications clear, let’s keep the radio as quiet as possible unless any surprises come up. Tracer and I will keep our line open to relay any reports.”  
“Understood, Pharah out.”   
Mercy looked down at the life that was happening underneath the two.  
“It’s like watching ants, isn’t it?”   
Even though she couldn’t see it, Pharah raised an eyebrow at her.   
“I don’t normally look at ants on my leisure time.”  
“It was just a metaphor, I didn’t mean I watch bugs on my own time.”  
There was an awkward silence.  
“Right…..I see your point. I guess I don’t view it as anything other than business.”  
“It’s understandable given that you’re always protecting others.”  
Pharah’s mind stumbled to try and think of something to keep the small talk rolling.   
“What about you? You’re a medical doctor, wouldn’t you see it as something else such as…..blood cells moving in a stream?”  
“I try to not think of it that way, it’s unhealthy to constantly focus on your work. It’s taxing on the nerves.”   
Pharah tried to follow Mercy’s way of thinking.  
“I suppose they do look like ants or….” she thought hard trying to find something to say. “Fish moving through a stream?” She felt like an idiot. Even when it came to joking with her comrades in the army she still kept a bit of seriousness to her.   
Mercy giggled. “Now you’re getting the hang of it.”  
She smiled at the doctor’s giggle.   
“If you’re hoping to survive here in Overwatch you’ll have to learn how to loosen up. 76 already has taken the unneeded spot of always serious and uptight.”  
Pharah nodded. “You do seem to be a cheery bunch.”  
“We can get serious when the need arises, but a sense of humour is needed to keep us stable. After all laughter is the best medicine.”  
“Perhaps we could loosen up after this mission, if we’re not in trouble by then we could go out for dinner.”  
“Is telling you to enjoy yourself the key to getting a free meal? I’ll have to take you up on that.” Mercy smirked.  
“Normally I’d use it as encouragement to my squad, but for leisurely time it would be nice.”  
“Just the two of us? It’s a date then!” Mercy told her jokingly.  
A faint blushed coloured Pharah’s cheeks. She just wanted to get to know her team, not jump into dating.  
“Uh yes….a date.” She bit her lip slightly out of embarrassment.  
A transmission sounded off from her helmet. A breath of relief escaped her lips, something to distract her from this.  
“The dropship is coming in, talon soldiers are dividing into squads. Crowd Control get ready.”  
“Roger that!” Pharah’s jet went off, helping her to her feet. She let her hand down to pull Mercy up.   
Gunfire went off. People screamed and scattered. Soldiers dressed in black sprinted in.  
“Clear the area! Get off our streets!” One of them yelled.   
Pharah turned her head over her shoulder. “Are you ready?”  
Mercy pointed her staff towards the blue soldier. A blue light trailed from the end to her back.   
“I’ll be right behind you!”  
Pharah nodded, her jets ignited sending the two into the sky. Her arm pointed towards a trio of soldiers standing beside the well. A small rocket blasted out of her wrist. It landed right behind the armed men sending a wave of force knocking them into the well. Their screams faded the further they dropped. The other soldiers glanced up and aimed their sights on the two hovering above. Bullets pierced the sky.  
Pharah and Mercy maneuvered through their fire. Mercy boosted the rocketeer’s suit. The rocketeer fired her launcher on the enemies from below. The soldiers dove and flailed as they were suppressed by the explosions. More soldiers turned the corner.   
“Pharah, behind us!” Mercy glided out of her partner’s line of sight. She softly landed on the ground beside the well.  
Pharah spun around splaying herself. Tiny rockets launched from small compartments in her suit. A barrage of missiles met the advancing squad of troops. She kept hovering, scanning for any other advancing soldiers. Buzzes echoed around her head. Lights dimmed, flickered, and went out. A small, digital, skull appeared in the middle of her visor.   
“What the hell?” Suddenly Pharah could feel herself falling. The jets on her back went cold refusing to light. Her body tilted to the side trying to see where she was falling. She was plummeting right into the well.   
“I got you!” Mercy’s hands were clasped on her arm. She grunted as she tried to pull back. The extra armour added difficulty to lifting her. Pharah’s hand grasped the edge of the well. Mercy slipped on her back pulling the other one over her. She giggled awkwardly. Pharah blushed and rolled off of her.   
“My…uh….thanks. Thank you.”  
The doctor sat up. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you would have done the same for me.”   
“I guess I really owe you dinner now.”  
A lone soldier came rushing in. Mercy drew her pistol and fired a shot into his helmet. The Talon trooper collapsed over the pile stacked from the barrage.   
“I think it would repay me saving you from joining the three you knocked in before.”  
Pharah’s hud kicked on again. Systems rebooted. Winston’s voice faded in.   
“Crowd Control are you there? Repeat.”  
“Crowd Control here.”  
“What happened? We lost line of you.”  
“I’ve been….hacked.”  
“Hacked?”   
“My systems failed on me and a little logo flashed on my visor.”  
“What’s the status over there?”  
“All threats are neutralized, civilians are safe.”  
“Talon dropship is leaving, we’re clear to head back to base.”  
“Roger that, see you at home. Pharah out.”  
The flyer ignited her jet a few times to make sure they were running.  
“Mission’s done, want to head back on foot or by flight?”  
Mercy stood up beside her. “I could go for some fresh air.” She linked her staff to Pharah.   
With a nod and a smile she took off into the skies carrying the medic with her.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah and Mercy's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm atrocious at writing dates, I'm sorry this took so long.

Pharah kept staring at her phone with the camera on. She didn’t know if what she wore was right or if she could’ve done better. She had a navy blazer on, a white dress shirt, and a matching blue skirt.  
“It’s just dinner, Pharah...with a fellow soldier. We’re just getting together and talking…” She couldn’t stave off the thought of Mercy calling this a date. She rarely goes on dates let alone with a woman.  
“I like the place you’ve chosen.”  
Pharah looked up from her phone and saw Mercy in a beautiful, red, dress. Her eyes widened. Suddenly the worry of being underdressed flooded her.  
“When I say dinner I don’t mean let’s go to a fast food establishment.” She sheepishly grinned.  
Mercy sat down in the booth across from her date. “I can tell, you’re a woman of fine taste.”  
“Thank you…” She didn’t have the heart to say she asked Tracer for suggestions. “So Merc-”  
“Please, we’re not on a mission. You’re welcome to call me Angela.”  
“Angela…..that is a pretty name.”  
She smiled in response. “Thank you.”  
“Since we’re not on a mission, tonight you can call me Fareeha.”  
“Fareeha...I like that. Now before I rudely interrupted you, what was it you were going to say?”  
“Oh, I just wanted to compliment you on how nice that dress is.”  
“It’s lovely isn’t it? I don’t remember when I got it but I’ve always wanted to wear it for a special occasion. What better time then dinner at a fancy restaurant with you?”  
Fareeha felt honoured that dinner with her could be regarded as a “special occasion.”  
“So how is our newest addition to the family enjoying herself?” Angela rested her chin on her hand.  
Fareeha thought to herself. “Family? Oh right we shouldn’t be mentioning Overwatch aloud in public.”  
“It’s a bit of a change from what I’m used to. The people here have a brighter personality than the last group I ran with. It catches me off guard, but it is heartwarming.”  
“Building strong bonds with one another is just as important as focusing on the jobs we do. You won’t survive here staying rigid.”  
“I picked up on that during the R&R before our mission. It may take a while to get out of old habits.”  
“Well dinner is a start.” The two chuckled as the waitress came up to take their order.  
“Good evening, I’ll be serving you tonight can I get you anything to drink?” The waitress held up her notepad and pen.  
“I’ll have a glass of water.” Fareeha ordered.  
“I’ll take a glass too.”  
“Do you two need a minute or are you ready to order?”  
Angela looked over at Fareeha. “I know what I want, do you need a minute?”  
She looked down and picked the first thing she saw on the menu. She didn’t want to keep her date waiting.  
“I’ll have the Souvlaki.”  
“And I’ll have the Briam.”  
“Splendid.” The waitress took both menus from the couple. “I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.”  
“Thank you.” Angela grinned at her server. She turned her focus on Fareeha. “The souvlaki huh? Is it any good?”  
“It’s delicious.” She had absolutely no idea what that was.  
Angela chuckled lightly. She knew that Fareeha had never eaten here, it was obvious from her face when she quickly scanned the menu. This was going to be an interesting night. Angela made it her mission to get her date to loosen up and relax.  
A little later on in the night the blonde noticed she was making some progress. They were discussing what Fareeha thought of each of the Overwatch members she currently met.  
“What’s the deal with the talking gorilla?”  
“Winston? The head of our group?”  
“What’s his story?”  
“Genetic mutation and being raised on the moon.”  
“He’s from….the moon?”  
“Fascinating isn’t it, although he doesn’t like to talk about it much.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if later on down the road we encounter a cat with a jetpack.”  
The couple shared a laugh.

The two women took a walk together down the streets of Illios.  
“I do enjoy the sky more when it’s dark and covered in lights from the city and stars.” Fareeha commented.  
Angela looked up at the illuminated sky. “It is beautiful isn’t it.”  
“What do you say we go to the beach?”  
Angela’s face lit up at the suggestion. Tonight was going to be a successful night.  
“At this time?” She replied.  
“I do enjoy the beach at night more.” Fareeha smiled warmly at her date.  
“Who am I to object? Let’s go.” The couple turned the corner of the street on their way to the path going down the mountain city.  
Fareeha could hear the soft lullabies of the waves rowing back and forth onto land and then back. She took her shoes off, she wanted to feel the cool sand. Angela slipped out of her heels. There’s no way she’s walking on sand in them. The two of them stopped at the shoreline and gazed at the night sky. There was a feeling of bliss from being at the beach by themselves at night. They felt a sensation of serenity from seeing the beautiful night sky, full moon, and feeling the water wash past their feet and then recede.  
“Moments like these remind me the world isn’t so bad.” Angela muttered under her breath.  
“Hmm?” Fareeha looked over.  
“With the job we do, we’re faced with a lot of destruction and the uglier parts of life. Little moments like these help as a reminder of what we’re fighting for, that this world isn’t gone to chaos.”  
“It won’t ever be gone. We’ll never lose these moments. As long as we’re here, the beautiful parts of the world are going to stay.” Angela smiled at her confidence.  
“With courage and inspiring words such as those, it’s a wonder why you’re not strike-commander.”  
“It’s a nice thought, but I think I need a bit more experience before I start leading a force like this.”  
“But weren’t you head of Helix Security?”  
“That was different, this is different. Overwatch isn’t Helix Security. You said it yourself I can’t be another Jack Morrison. The idea however isn’t impossible.” She grinned. “I think it’s time we head back.”  
“I agree, we shouldn’t be out too long. The others will start to worry.”  
The two picked their shoes up from the sand and proceeded back into the city.  
“Tonight was fun, we should do this again sometime.” Angela smiled from ear to ear at her date’s comment. Mission completed, she thought.


End file.
